


Herbal Tea and Gay Panic

by cubadivorce



Series: Fireproof [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, No superhero, Romance, Slice of Life, lehstrange, marvel AU, stephen strange/erik lehnsherr - Freeform, super fluff, yeah idk what im doing, yes I fucking invented lehnstrange bcs why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubadivorce/pseuds/cubadivorce
Summary: In which Erik realizes he has a crush on his handsome soon-to-be doctor friend.





	Herbal Tea and Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I love Stephen and I love Erik, they're two of my favorite cb characters of all time and I just thought why shouldn't I pair them up? So this came out, but since I can't do anything else other than a slice of life story, so the college au idea came up. Fuck, seriously, I really don't know what I'm doing. I just hope you enjoy the story.

The wind outside was abnormally strong and it's been like this for three days in New York. Erik Lehnsherr, with black turtleneck and thick brown leather jacket clutched into his pocket to prevent the cold a little, as he was walking on the big corridor to the campus main library with a black backpack clung on his shoulders, filled with his laboratory reports that he needed to finish by the end of this week.

After making a right turn, Erik reached the doorknob and found the library was filled with some students, still doing their assignments or just reading some entertaining books. He looked around, trying to find his friend among them as walked in slowly, afraid to disturb the silence. He liked the smell of the library. Ms. Foster, the librarian put the scent of green apple every Thursday and it's weirdly calming for him. He stepped closer to medical books’ section, some students were still typing on their laptops with lots of books he couldn't even pronounce.

Erik's eyebrows lifted as he finally found his friend. A young man with sharp eyebrows, jet black hair, and white pale skin. A maroon cardigan wrapped on his body as he fell asleep on the table, a laptop in front of him and bunch of books around it. He looked so peaceful and sound, Erik could feel his chest suddenly got warmer at the sight.

Erik decided to sit beside him quietly, and put his bag on the table. Erik awkwardly glanced at his sleeping friend, unconsciously trying to calm the sudden fast pace of his heartbeat. Erik was supposed to just wake him up and went home together, just like what Tony told him to do. But looking at his friend like this, he just couldn't stop thinking how awfully pretty his friend was.

Stephen Strange has long eyelashes, pink lips, and black silk hair with some bold white strikes on the sides above his ears. A slight stubble on his chin and around his lips. His cheekbones were high and sharp, Erik could hurt himself touching them. Erik noticed two blackish eyebags, meaning that Stephen had been pulling all nighter for the past weeks. Erik remembered Stephen did say to the gang that he had an important presentation next week, hence the sleeping in the library because he hadn't slept very well at their dorm.

Erik desperately told himself as he tried not to stare at that beautiful face. A slight blush on his cheeks started to appear and he thanked every Jewish Gods that Stephen couldn't see him. His eyes couldn't help to glance once in a while, noticing a string of black bangs covered Stephen's face.

_Beautiful._

Not that Erik just now realized that Stephen was beautiful. The first time he met Stephen, he always thought Stephen's beauty was different. His greenish blue eyes that stared deeply into his pale greyish blue, a playful smirk when Stephen made sarcastic remark to Tony, serious and calm expression of him when he was thinking or studying, how Stephen serenaded Unchained Melody in the morning while making coffee for everyone, how he smiled.

_Oh, his smile._

Stephen's smile was a warmth Erik would never want to forget. A smile that could light up the dark, that could erase a frown on his face, and gave peace to Erik's heart.

"How long are you going to stare?"

Erik jumped at the deep voice, blinking his eyes as they stared back at Stephen's.

"W-wha-"

Stephen lifted his head, yawning. He glanced at the clock on his laptop. "Jesus, I fell asleep for an hour. My shoulders are sore." He grunted as Erik tried to look away. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"J-just a minute ago. Maybe five..." Erik replied, cursing himself for stuttering. "Tony told me to find you here and take you home together."

Stephen looked at Erik who wasn't looking at him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Erik paused for a while. "I was thinking of pulling a prank or something, but you've already woke up." He knew Stephen was smarter than that stupid lie.

"Dummy." Was Stephen's reply while letting out a small chuckle. Erik wasn't sure it was because Stephen was aware that he's lying, or just thought the prank was absolutely dumb. Stephen closed his laptop and started to gather his books to his backpack. Erik let Stephen prepared himself to go home. They walked out the library together, side by side towards the parking lot where Erik parked his motorbike. The silence between them was so hurtful for Erik because his heart was hammering in his chest when he saw Stephen's sleepy face and a session where he rubbed his eyes to fight the sleepiness. Stephen Strange was strangely adorable.

"Can we stop by some store to buy some food? I'm kinda starving." Stephen asked as they reached the parking lot.

"Sure." Erik said, fishing his keys on his pocket.

Stephen nodded and let Erik started the engine of their ride. He received a pass of a silver helmet after Erik put a brown one on himself. Stephen hopped on the back, Erik needed to calm his heart down when Stephen touched his shoulders to balance himself as he adjusted his seat. _Goddammit, he’s just trying to sit the fuck down, man._

"I'm ready."

As the bike rode to the night, the wind hit their body and faces, Erik could feel his body shivered from the cold. He felt a bit bad for Stephen who was only in one layer of cardigan.

But then the heat of blood rush hit his face and soon his whole body, when Stephen's arms crept on his waist. The latter was actually trying to find Erik's pocket to warm himself. Erik couldn't find his voice, just his reddish face was being shouted in the head by his inner excited scream. Stephen also didn't say anything and kept his hand inside Erik's pocket and his head and body leaned into Erik's broad back.

When they arrived at a convenience store, Stephen walked in first. It made Erik felt cold all of sudden as he parked his bike. He walked into the store and saw Stephen was in the herbal tea aisle. Stephen reached one box and showed it to Erik.

"This one's good. One of my professors recommended me about it."

Erik looked at the box. "Fancy." He commented as he saw the price. Surely too expensive for a sip of tea, but he knew Stephen didn't have a problem about money like him.

"Ah, how's the new job going?" Stephen asked as they walked to different aisle.

Erik felt a little happy that Stephen asked. Even Tony and Steve didn't ask him about it ever since he started the part-time construction job in the new building site in the city.

"Fine. I manage to actually give a contribution at the design instead of just serving coffee." He paused. "Just lots of reports."

"Good for you." Stephen genuinely smiled. "You looked so stressful at the previous one."

"Yeah." Erik replied, eyes still staring at Stephen who continued his shopping. Inside his chest, was that butterfly spreading its wings for the happiness he got as Stephen remembered and noticed his job was stressful before.

They rode home right after and reached their dorm in less than 15 minutes. They stepped in carefully as they saw the dark rooms, hinting that Tony and Steve were already asleep. Erik wouldn’t blame them, it’s almost 2 in the morning and the two had morning class tomorrow. Stephen didn't go to his room immediately as he walked to the kitchen to prepare himself some midnight snack. Erik only change his clothes and grabbed his towel to wash his face. He met Stephen on the way to the bathroom.

"Do you want some tea? Got sandwich and everything, actually." Stephen called, making Erik stopped his track.

"The herbal tea?" Erik walked closer to the kitchen's table as Stephen mumbled a soft yes. "Just tea then."

Stephen prepared the cups for them, Erik just stared at him the whole time. Stephen didn't even change his clothes yet, or placed his bag in his room, or washed his face but he still looked gorgeous. Now that he took his cardigan off and only wore a long sleeved dark grey shirt that looked fit on his body with fitted black jeans. Erik noticed that he was tall but not taller than Erik, slim but not too skinny. Stephen run every morning instead of going to the gym like him, Steve, and Tony so he got just a fit mass of muscles. Sometimes Steve run with him too. Erik wanted to join but he wasn’t really a morning person to begin with. Stephen was built but still smaller than Erik, it made him perfect for cuddling. Even when Tony is much smaller and shorter, but not quite in Erik's preference.

"Erik!"

Twice. Erik jumped twice at the voice of Stephen tonight.

"Huh?"

"You're not being present again." Stephen was frowning, holding the tea cup to Erik's face now.

“Sorry.” Erik took the cup off Stephen’s hand, their fingers brushed slightly made Erik’s stomach fluttered. He thanked Stephen quietly.

For the tea, not for the finger brush.

Stephen glanced at him before he turned away to get a plate of sandwich for himself. “What’s on your mind?”

Erik stared at his plate instead when he saw Stephen placed two wheat bread and spread a massive amount of cranberry jam that he just bought. “Nothing.” He said. “Maybe I’m just tired.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie. He spent all day at the lab today, measuring all of his materials for his own reports and it was exhausting.

But then again he was staring at Stephen, so he wasn’t really sure if it was indeed a lie.

“You _look_ tired.” Stephen confirmed, leaning on the kitchen counter and ate his sandwich. “Second year is always be the toughest.”

“Hm.” Erik replied, sipping his tea. “This tea is delicious.”

“Right?” Stephen smiled, mouth filled with bread. He swallowed and wiped his lips with his thumb. “I have some more if you want.”

“Nah, save it for later.” Erik shook his head and leaned his body on the dinette, copying Stephen.

There was a painful silence after that. Both men didn’t say another word which was supposed to be usual because Erik wasn’t the type of guy who would talk a lot, neither was Stephen. Well, that’s not really true. Stephen was talkative when it came to things he liked. Health, study, music, movies, and books. It didn’t mean that Erik didn’t like any of it, it’s just Erik was never a conversation starter.

On the other hand, Stephen continued eating his sandwich in silence like it didn’t bother him at all and it drove Erik crazy. It’s not that they never really alone before, but usually Stephen was fixed to his books or Erik just played the games in his phone—or the TV since Tony had tons of them there. Or when they talked about old music and movies, or his favorite directors of all time, which Erik should really take notes on who is who, or the book he was currently reading. Actually, now that Erik thought about it, Stephen talked about the things that interest him a lot and Erik just listened to him.

Erik just suddenly felt he need to say something.

“So…” Erik started. “How’s your…” He paused. What was going on in Stephen’s life now? Aside from the presentation he needed to nail next week, Erik suddenly didn’t know what to say. As far as he knew, Stephen was single for three months now. No, he couldn’t talk about Christine—he didn’t want to. Also at the point he didn’t want to sound stalkerish for knowing Stephen’s top 10 music on repeat. There’s no way he asked personal question like what he ate that day because that just sounded fucking lame.

Stephen looked at him, stopped chewing his food actually as Erik kept thinking of words to say. _Fuck! Think of something!_

“Uh… how’s your… day?”

Erik wanted to jumped off the balcony when he saw Stephen frowned at him in shock.

“What?”

“I-I mean, how’s… your study…”

Stephen’s frown got even deeper, Erik wanted to dig the earth and hide forever.

“Fine?” Stephen’s questioning tone made Erik felt worse. He was pretty sure Stephen could sense something was off. “What’s wrong with you?” Stephen asked, voice filled with concern.

Erik could feel his face got hotter. “N-nevermind. I m-mean, good. Your study, I mean.” Now he was sure he was only embarrassed himself if he talked more. “I’m going to bed. Thanks for the tea. Night!” Erik placed the empty cup in the sink and dashed his way out into his bedroom, leaving Stephen with his unanswered question, not forgetting to pull his hair out of frustration and decided to self-loath right before bed.

.

.

.

Erik woke up the next morning with the voice of Tony and Steve were yelling at each other. He forced himself out of bed and slowly walked out his bedroom to find the two jackasses were at the doorway, on the way out to the campus.

“_Erika_ and _Stephanie_ will agree with me!” Tony was so loud in the morning, Erik wanted to sew those mouth shut as he heard those nicknames Tony gave to him and Stephen.

“That’s really not the case of their approval, we don’t need any more animal in this place!” Steve argued, his tone filled with frustration.

“The fuck you mean ‘more’?!”

“Language, Tony!”

Erik didn’t even have an opportunity to pile in when the door was shut loudly and left a peaceful silence all of sudden once they’re gone. So Erik just yawned and walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was about to pass the kitchen, he saw the mess Steve and Tony left in the sink and decided to clean up because he only had two classes today and they all started after 1 PM.

One and a half hour later, the front door was opened. Erik could hear the ragged breath entering the dorm. He glanced at the newcomer and startled when he saw Stephen.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Stephen asked, walking into the dorm.

“Yeah, my class will start later…” Erik mumbled, awkwardly looking away and continued washing the dishes.

“You,” Stephen paused, looking around. “You clean up the whole place?”

Erik glanced at Stephen who was taking off his hoodie, revealing a wet t-shirt from his morning jog. Erik needed to look away before he could drool over the well-built body Stephen was showing. The sweat made his skin glistened and Erik couldn't help to scream mentally and repeatedly warned himself to not making thirsty tweets later. “Yeah, I can’t stand the mess.”

“Eh, well, thank you.” Stephen said, walked into the kitchen to reach the fridge to get some water. “Is there any food left?” He bent down and stared at the almost empty fridge if it’s not because of the water bottles and Tony’s chlorophyll.

“You still have some bread from last night.” Erik said, drying the last cup and turned the tap off. “And the herbal tea.”

Stephen closed the fridge and looked at Erik. "Oh, right. I'll have some of the tea."

Erik took two clean cups from the drawer and prepared the tea. He was still not looking at Stephen while being absolutely sure Stephen was digging a hole in his head as he leaned his shoulder on the fridge. Erik suddenly felt his ears got hot from being stared like that and he just wanted to run away and die. 

"You don't wear your earrings when you sleep?" Stephen asked out of blue, Erik swore his heart almost jumped out his ribcage.

"Uh, yeah. Actually no, I just took them off last night." Erik replied lamely. In all days, it just had to be the day Erik suddenly didn't want to wear his earrings to sleep. Erik really didn't want to be observed right now because he was sure his whole face and ears and neck were red. 

"I like the rose gold barbells." Erik turned his face at that, looking at the smiling Stephen with arms crossed on his chest. "You haven't worn them in a while."

Not to be sound confident, but Erik hadn't worn those barbells for weeks and he just wore the studs because they're simpler. Stephen noticed that. Stephen noticed his earrings and Erik wanted to punch something because he didn't know what else to do. 

Stephen glanced at the froze hands of Erik and blinked several times. "Okay, thank you for the tea." He said lowly, startling Erik who turned his head to the tea again. 

"Ah, r-right." _Jesus, fuck._ "Here." Erik passed the red cup, he looked away again as Stephen reached for his tea and sipped it slowly. 

Stephen still stared at him, but not in a weird way. He was smart enough to notice that there was something different with Erik. "My class will start later in the afternoon too. Can I ride with you? You can drop me off the library."

"Sure."

"You eat yet?" 

“I haven’t even taken a shower yet.”

Erik swore in the name of his grandmother, he didn’t know why was such information came out his stupid mouth, because he was immediately fell into another gay panic when Stephen smirked.

“Really? Wanna shower together?”

He was joking and Erik knew that. But his teenage heart jumped so loud, the blood rushed into his face shamelessly. “W-what?”

Stephen just chuckled and took the cup with him as he walked into his bedroom to grab a towel. God, he was so beautiful and Erik should learn how to stop staring. “I’ll shower first and then let’s go find something to eat.”

Erik just stood in the kitchen with a bright red blush on his cheeks and ears, trying his best not to face Stephen as the later walked past him to the bathroom. Once he heard the bathroom door was closed, Erik couldn’t help to squat down and buried his face in his arms, silently letting out a nervous breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Ahhhhh fuck.” Erik mumbled to himself. He ran his fingers onto his hair frustratingly and stared at the empty spot under the kitchen table. He could still feel his hot cheeks were burning through his heart. He slapped his own face and stood up again, exhaling a long sigh as he glanced at the green liquid in his cup. "Fucking herbal tea."


End file.
